The scientists of the Eleanor Roosevelt Institute for Cancer Research request funding for a Genevision 121 Automated Karyotyping System and necessary microscopic equipment to establish an integrated computerized cytogenetic facility. Institute faculty have been leaders in research cytogenetics for over 30 years, having been involved in the establishment of the complete classification system of the human chromosomes, the mapping of over 100 human genes using somatic cell hybrids between human and Chinese hamster cells, the isolation and analysis of chromosomal rearrangements associated with various malignancies, and most recently the creation of the first relatively complete physical map of any human chromosomal arm, that of chromosome 21, the chromosome which leads to Down Syndrome. All of this work is critically dependent upon cytogenetic analysis of the highest caliber. The work of the Institute is now undergoing explosive but well planned expansion in the are of study of the human genome, and new faculty whose research is extremely cytogenetics intensive have been and are continuing to be recruited. The requested system will allow greater accuracy of cytogenetic analysis especially of complex rearrangements, will allow timely monitoring of somatic cell hybrids which are a mainstay of our approach, and will vastly increase our ability to provide cytogenetic support to collaborators and others throughout the scientific community who depend upon these resources. The system will allow archival storage and retrieval of critical cytogenetic data. It will have a major impact on the timely acquisition of critical cytogenetics data which often is rate limiting in many experimental program at the Institute. The system was chosen after over a year of comparison with other systems, and is clearly superior at the present time and has t greatest potential for future expansion of capabilities since it is largely software driven and easily expandable. The Institute is committed to providing the necessary maintenance and backup support required and clearly has the expertise to maintain and appropriately utilize the system.